STAR
STAR '('S'pecial '''T'ask 'A'nd 'R'escue) is a female character featured in '''CrossFire. Description STAR is an elite division of the Malaysian Coast Guard. Their principle goal is to carry out government naval tasks such as the recovery and rescue of documents, counter-terrorism, and the exploration of lost and sunken government ships. Overview The Global Risk model wears a black dress and high heels with nothing covering her legs, while the Black List model wears a brown one with boots that go high up almost to her skirt. In CF Korea, STAR has her own Korean voice, just like 707th Special Mission Battalion. Trivia *When was first released in CF China, her face is slightly different than now. It can be seen in some old footages. *This is the second female character that has been added in the game, after ULP. *In CF Vietnam, this is the first (female) character to be added in the Black Market. ** Also in CF Vietnam, before the release of this character, there was a small story about her on the homepage, stated that she was the spy from BL that disguised as a GR member and worked as a secretary to take some secret information for BL and helped them win against the GR, but her cover soon been blown and was wanted by GR, but she has disappeared since then. ** When was promoting this character, she's often known as "Dark Angel". However, after promoting ended, this nickname is not used anywhere anymore. The nickname was later eventually reused as the name for another female character released years later, Sabel. *In CF West, this character has the BL avatar icon, while other versions feature GR avatar icon. The logo icon also has been changed, instead of a rose icon, it uses the similar logo to their real-life counterpart. However, her Camo counterpart uses the rose icon instead. Years later, these avatar icons were eventually removed and being replaced by revamped avatar icons. *This is one of the few characters that cannot be bought permanently in CF China. Instead, players can only be rented her for 30 days. ** There were some events in 2018 that allow players to obtain this character permanently for free. *In CF Indonesia, this character used to be a very popular character instead of GSG9 who both came as the second & first character that can be bought permanently via crates (Mystery Shop/Capsule in CF Indonesia), even after ULP-X came as the third character who can be bought permanently via crates too. Later, Lyto upgrades ULP-X, making she has her own special ability, which slowly make this character seldom to be used. *In CF Brazil, STAR is available only as a pré-sale bonus of M4A1-S Transformer and M4A1-S Born Beast. *After an updated in CF West, this character was shared the same HUD with her Camo counterpart for unknown reason. It was fixed later. *After the update of the New Black Market in CF Vietnam, this character incorrectly uses the image of GR side on both STAR and STAR-Camo. Extras STAR's Korean voices can be used on any non-Korean characters by replacing them with the default "Woman" voices. Here are the files extracted from CF Korea: Korean voice This link includes both Korean voice for 707th (male) and STAR (female), plus their Ghost/Shadow voices (In Ghost Mode/Shadow Mode, Mutation Mode (and its variants). Variants STAR CAMO BG.png|Camo Gallery Artwork= Sov_editing.png|GR Render Star_edit.png|BL Render Char07_sov.png|BL Render #2 Star3.png|BL Render #3 Star2.png|GR Render Star.png|BL Render 369905star.png|Render Ef9a85bc.jpeg|Artwork |-| In-game= SOV_(STAR_Alt).png|Old ItemIcon STAR.png|Old ItemIcon #2 Category:Characters Category:CrossFire